A Different Place
by xxbreebeexx
Summary: Frank finds himself tied to Gerard's bed, with Mikey in the room . . . ;)


**A Different Place**

For some strange reason I woke up in an unfamiliarly looking room with posters of half-naked guys and girls and bands, it was really dark considering the curtains were black, with a single bed that wasn't too comfortable and a computer over in the corner.

Because the bed wasn't too comfortable I tried to move but found myself tied to the bed, I screamed out "HELP! GEE HELP!" dismissing the possibility that he could be in another state for all I know, I kept saying it, a few minutes later I heard the patter of bare feet on hardwood floor slowly approaching the door.

*creaky door opens slowly*

"ahh, I see you are awake."

"GERARD? What the fuck is happening, why am I tied up to a bed? HELP!"

"You don't remember? Number seven on your 'wish list' it said you wanted to wake up one day finding yourself tied to my bed ,so yeah. Do you want anything . . . special?" he asked in a childish voice.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to here, but a knife so I can cut my way out of these ropes!" I practically told him.

"Hehehe, Frankie, do you understand that I am willing to do whatever that wishlist says you want me to do, even the ones including Mikes" ;)

"Mikey? I can't remember putting him on it . . ." shiting myself thinking 'why the fuck would I want to have sex with Mikey?' and wriggling around.

"Who was meant to be on it then?" he asked already knowing the answer

"OH, hahaha, very funny Gee, now untie me I can't feel my hands anymore!" I croaked out.

"Oh, sorry!" he rushed over trying to untie them as quick as possible.

After about three minutes my hands were loosened, not free, just loose enough for blood to flow through my veins into my hands . . . or so Gee thought. While he turned around, scavenging through his drawers for a smoke and lighter, I got ready to pounce up and attack my prey. AKA: Gerard

He walked over to his already opened window and lit the cigarette, took a long drag then blew smoke rings into the polluted air of this neighbourhood.

"Ahh-heeemmm" clearing my throat, trying to move a bit out of this awkward position, and declaring that, *that* half of the cigarette was mine.

"You want it?" he smirked.

"No, not at all! You keep it all to yourself!" I sarcastically commented on his question.

"Okay ^.^"

"I was fucking joking Gee, give it!" I yelled at him, because I'm addicted to them and I hadn't had one since yesterday

"Hmmmn, seriously what are we gonna do with you?" he smirked to himself.

"Umm, 'we'?" I said, kind of scared"

"Yes. We, me and Mikes" widening his smirk into a smile.

I looked around the room and saw Mikey sitting there, not doing anything but nervously trying to say hello but he couldn't even look me in the eye 'cause he was a shy guy, playing with his hands and making shy little mumbles.

I couldn't really hear him so I asked; "pardon Mikey?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" He squeaked out and shuffled around in his seat.

Gerard walked over to me, I panicked as he rubbed his hand over my bare chest (I was shirtless for some reason) and made his was up to my neck and lent down, pressing his soft lips against mine, his hand pressing hard on my neck making it harder to breathe, he knew what to do, what I wanted, what he wanted . . . next thing I knew his hand was going down my skinny jeans and he pounced on me. I didn't feel too comfortable with Mikey in the room, so I decided to scream and hopefully make Mikey scared and leave the room, but instead he yelled out;

"G-Gerard, I don't feel comfortable watching my brother violate my friend's body against his will!" he said quite loudly.

Gee and I looked up at him in surprise that he actually said something without us having to ask him to repeat himself.

"Mikey Way . . . come here" he said whilst making that 'disappointed' noise.

He nervously got up and walked over to Gerard, hesitating whether or not to get to close, and stoped about 30 centimetres away from him.

Gerard let go of my jeans waitband and stretched out his left arm, ready to slap Mikey across the face.

*SMACK*

"OWW, that HURT Gerard!" he said in an angry voice, rubbing his face where Gee's hand had left a mark on Mikey's chiselled cheek bone

"Then don't say things like that, and piss me off, okay? Okay!"

"Okay, Jesus!"

"Mikey, why don't you have a turn?" he asked, emphasizing the 'you'.

"NO FUCKING WAY, WILL I EVER, DO THAT TO MY MATE!" he screamed at him, and walked out of the room slamming the door so hard that Gee's framed signed poster of 'GUNS'N'ROSES' fell on the floor and smashed.

"SHIT!" he muttered under his breath, "now, where was we up to frank?"

"Ummmm, I don't know, MAYBE THE PART WHERE YOU LET ME GO!" I said in a croaky voice

"But Frankie, I thought you wanted this, for me to how you say, 'punish' you? What happened to that?"

"p-punish? ._."

"Yes frank, you clearly stated here that you wanted Gee, me, to 'punish' you, it says;

*ahem*

"Skip the boring part . . . blah blah blah blah blah blah, ahh here's the part;

'Oh god, what is wrong with me? Every time I'm around Gerard I get a massive hard-on, even in public, it's embarrassing, one time I was sitting in the lounge room and Gee came in with no shirt on and I couldn't stop staring, He isn't 'fat' but I find his little gut so cute, and it doesn't even phase him that a gay guy is sitting next to him . . . getting off topic, it's hard not to look at him, for me, and not get hard. And I keep having these dreams that Gee is 'punishing' me, and I seem to be enjoying it but I know it's not right, and I kind of, sort of, want my dreams to come true. . . I want him to punish me.'

". . ." I had no comment.

"Pretty interesting journal entry you have there."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!"

"Why did you write that?" he asked as he sat down placing one hand over the left side of my body.

"U-umm, I-I don't . . . do I have to answer?"

"I would prefer It if you did ;)" he snickered

"Well, I wrote it because I . . ."

"Yes. . ."

"Because"

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHY! lol


End file.
